Wanted Man
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: Grace and Danno go missing after Danny gets back from an undercover assignment. The evidence doesn't appear to be a kidnapping but that Danny took Grace and left.Only Steve and the five o team believe that Danny is in trouble, evidence against Danny gets worse when the government claims the undercover assignment never even existed. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Kidnapped?

**Summary:** Grace and Danno go missing after Danny gets back from an undercover assignment. The evidence doesn't appear to be a kidnapping but that Danny took Grace and Steve and the five o team believe that Danny is in trouble.

The evidence against Danny gets worse when the government claims the undercover mission never even existed.

Steve,Chin & Kono are determined to prove Danno innocent and find him and grace even if it means crossing state lines and throwing the rule book out the window.

It doesn't help that five o has a team from internal affairs watching their every move for a slip up.

But Danny is keeping busy running from a ruthless motorcycle gang and keeping Grace safe and trying to not get arrested or killed.

**a/n I haven't written a Hawaii Five-0 before so if some details are off sorry be sure to tell me what is off so i can change it ….thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 the characters belong to cbs i only own the story idea,**

Chapter 1, Kidnapped?

_12:00 p.m. Nov.10 2013_

Detective Danny Williams fumbled in his pocket for his apartment keys, Finding them at last he opened the door.

Dropping the keys on the kitchen counter, he looked around at his apartment he hadn't been home for two months.

Nothing seemed to have changed maybe the place was a bit dustier but Danny had other things to worry about than housekeeping.

Opening the fridge he grabbed the last bottle of beer cracking if open he went upstairs to shower.

It was nice to finally take a shower that actually had hot water but the downside was now he had too much time to think about the mission… it had been a bad one.

Danny closed his eyes flashing back to the meeting he'd just came from.

_1 hour earlier_

_Danny sat facing the Governor and two grim looking men in dark suits..C.I.A. most likely._

_A thick file was on the Governor's Desk with a eagle crest stamped on it._

"_What's in this file can never be spoken of again Detective, we'd like you to swear an oath to take this knowledge to your grave" dark suited man #1 told him._

_Danny remained silently but nodded to show he would take the oath, The second dark suited man pulled a bible and some papers from his brief case._

"_Place your right hand on the Bible please" the first man commanded._

_Placing his right hand on the bible Danny waited for one of the suited men to speak._

"_Do you Detective Daniel Williams of Hawaii Five-0' police unit swear to the United States Of America that you will never disclose information regarding this case" The first suited man said._

"_i swear to" Danny replied._

"_you better unless you wish to be arrested for treason" The suited man warned._

_Next Danny signed that papers stating he had taken the oath and agreed to it._

"_you're free to go now" the second suited man informed Danny._

_Danny was almost to the door before the Governor spoke,"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Detective Lucas he sounded like a good man"._

_Danny nodded but didn't reply, he'd realized from the beginning the mission would be a mess the idiots decided it was a good idea to send a 21 year old rookie undercover should have known the mission would go bad._

The water suddenly turned icy cold and Danny opened his eyes, quickly shutting the shower off.

After getting dressed he sat on the edge of his bed turning his cellphone over in his hands deciding if he should let anyone know he was back a day early.

The phone chirped suddenly signally a text message, Danny opened the message he felt his stomach clench in fear reading the words of the text.

Throwing the phone down he opened his closet snatching a duffel bag from the top shelf Danny started filling it with clothes, his emergency fake passport and his real one plus his spare non- department issued gun.

Danny was almost done packing when he remembered…..Grace she wouldn't be safe here in Hawaii anymore she would need to come with him.

Danny pulled his lockbox out from under his bed inside was the emergency fake passport he'd had made for Grace a long time ago as a precaution in case a situation ever arose that she would need one and also a copy of her real passport.

-H5O-H5O-H5O-

_12:40 pm. Nov. 10 2013_

Grace Williams lay wide awake in her bed she just couldn't fall asleep tonight, she didn't want to wake up her Mommy and Stan again because they had already told her six times to go back to bed.

She wished Danno was here because he would lay next to her until she fell asleep and tell her a story softly.

Grace always felt comforted and safe listening to her father's voice, She missed him a lot Mommy had told her Danno was away on a business trip but that was two months ago.

Grace was a very smart child didn't believe business trips lasted two months but pretended to believe that around grownups.

Recently Grace had gotten in trouble in school for not doing her homework and getting in a fistfight with a boy….which she was proud of winning the fight too.

Grace was usually a good and happy kid that didn't get in trouble for such things but lately she had been moody and challenged everything an adult told her to do.

Almost every day she got sent out of the classroom for misbehaving and the teachers had started asking her if everything was ok at home.

The school would call her mother and Stan to tattle on her because they were worried.

Nobody seemed to connect the fact that Grace had only started acting out shortly after Danny had went on his 'business trip', the real reason being she missed seeing her Danno.

Grace sighed and started playing with the bow on her stuffed monkey's neck, Danno had given it to her for her birthday one year; but more recently she had begun taking it with her everywhere even sneaking it into her backpack taking it to school.

Suddenly Grace sat up she thought she heard a sound outside her window...a tapping maybe?.

Tightening her grip on the stuffed monkey she forced herself to slowly turn her head praying not to see something scary at the window.

Instead she saw Danno's face a wide grin split across her face dashing to the window she opened it.

Danny carefully climbed inside the room,"hey monkey, how you been" he whispered.

Grace flung herself at her father wrapping her arms and legs in a tight vise grip around him.

"i missed you" she whispered tears slipping down her small face.

"hey, hey don't cry I'm back now" Danny told her softly keeping his voice down.

"don't ever leave me again promise" Grace commanded.

"i promise monkey" Danny whispered.

"say how would you like to go on a trip with me" Danny suggested hoping Grace would agree.

"just the two of us no Mommy or Stan" She requested.

"just the two of us" Danny told her.

quietly Danny helped Grace pack a duffel bag of clothes and a few stuffed animals and activity books since they would be traveling a lot.

"are we going out the window" Grace questioned.

"no, we're definitely going out the door this time" Danny said.

"can i say goodbye to mommy?" Grace asked innocently.

"sorry sweetheart you can't" Danny told her.

"all right" she replied her face falling slightly.

"besides it's not like you told me goodbye before you went on your trip anyway" Grace added picking up her bag.

Danny immediately felt guilty he couldn't believe it had slipped his mind to say goodbye to his little girl who obviously had missed him tremendously.

"sorry monkey i meant to tell you goodbye, honest i did" Danny said.

"it's fine at least you're back" Grace replied.

Silently they crept down the stairs and out to Danny's car.

Grace buckled herself in the backseat, "can you tell me a story Danno?" she asked finally growing tired.

"sure" Danny agreed and pretty soon the little girl's eyelids were drifting shut.

She mumbled something that Danny swore sounded like 'I Love You Daddy' before she drifted off.

Danny sighed running his hand through his hair he was breaking the custody agreement taking Grace without Rachel's knowledge, No doubt he would get hell for it later especially after they crossed state lines out of Hawaii.

Danny drove fast but carefully to the airport they would need to catch a plan tonight before Grace was found to be missing and the island got locked down in search of her. 

**End Of Chapter 1 please tell me what you thought of it.**


	2. Seriously Does Anybody Know What

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 it belongs to it's respective owners & CBS.**

**a/n sorry for the amount of time between updates, i kept changing how i'd written this chapter and Grace is probably younger than she currently is in the show.**

Chapter 2, Seriously does anybody know what Is Happening Here?.

_8:00 a.m, November 11 2013_

The alarm clock rang loudly startling Rachel Edwards awake with a jump, "great way to start a morning" she mumbled sleepily.

Rachel rolled out of bed grabbing her bathrobe she headed towards the master bathroom to shower.

After showering and dressing she went to go wake up Grace.

Rachel had allowed Grace to sleep longer this morning because Grace had been having trouble sleeping.

Rachel was very confused by how her well behaved daughter had been acting out being naughty.

Rachel remembered Grace's disastrous 7th birthday party last month.

_October 27 2013_

_The party had been outside and consisted of yard games and the usual cake and ice cream._

_Five of Grace's friends from school, Ashley,Kaitlyn,Jessica and Destiny had been able to come to the party._

_Grace had seemed happy with a smile on her face and had set her stuffed monkey down and wasn't carrying it around._

_Everything had been going smoothly until it was time to open presents, Grace had opened all of them and had one package left._

_Grace ripped the paper off the box, she looked inside her face fell the smile had been a well performed act._

"_do you like it honey" Stan asked her._

_Grace looked at Stan then to the box which held a brand new stuffed monkey near identical to her old one._

_The only problem to Grace was this monkey was not given to her by Danno but by Stan and that wasn't ok._

"_no i don't like it" Grace screamed hurling the monkey as far away from her as she could._

"_Grace Williams you apologize to Stan and thank him for the gift" Rachel scolded her daughter._

_Grace glared at her mother then turning to her stepfather, "I'm sorry for throwing the stupid monkey" she spat._

"_thank you Grace i accept your apology" Stan replied and Grace rolled her eyes._

_Rachel retrieved the offensive monkey and brought it back to the table._

"_Are you sure you don't like it , your other monkey is kind of worn out" Rachel asked._

"_I don't want a new one" Grace replied her teeth clenched._

_The party continued on but the worst was yet to come._

_After playing were her friends a while which included a game Grace made up on the spot which was called "Who Can Kick the Stuffed Monkey the Farthest'._

_The game pretty much self-explanatory and Grace was the most determined of the girls to kick the monkey._

_When the girls sat back down at the table to rest after the game, Grace reached next her side in the chair expecting to find her monkey Danno gave her where she'd placed it earlier._

_Finding nothing but space there Grace panicked,"no no no" she whispered frantically._

"_Gracie what's a matter?" Rachel asked._

"_I Can't find it "Grace howled tears spilling down her cheeks._

"_Honey calm down what can't you find" Stan asked her._

"_My monkey...I Set it right here.." Grace stuttered out._

"_The one you were playing the game with?" Stan asked._

"_Noooo not that one" Grace screamed smacking her hands on the table._

_Grace then began to look everywhere, "help me look" she instructed her shocked friends._

_Not finding the missing monkey anywhere Grace got more and more upset, she had to find it ._

_She needed the monkey it was the closest thing she had to Danno and it made her feel secure like Danno does._

_The little girls combed the entire yard and that's when Grace lost it she threw herself on the ground in a tantrum screaming, kicking and crying for the monkey._

"_Gracie Honey calm down please" Stan requested kneeling down next to her._

_Stan turned to look at Rachel, "what did you do with the other monkey" he mouthed._

"_trash can" Rachel mouthed back and Stan sighed heavily._

_Rachel hadn't known throwing away the monkey would cause this much trouble seeing as they had just given Grace a newer replacement monkey._

_One of Grace's friends Kaitlyn let out a shout, "Grace is this it" she cried holding up a monkey._

_Grace looked over at her friend standing next to the trash barrel and nodded her head._

_Kaitlyn brought the monkey over to Stan and Grace, Stan pulled Grace into an embrace and handed her the monkey._

_Grace clenched the monkey close to her and muttered something quietly against Stan's chest._

"_what did you say" Stan asked her._

"_I SAID I WANT DANNO" she shouted wriggling out of Stan's arms and ran into the house._

Rachel pushed open the bedroom door, "Gracie it's time to get up for school now" she called into the room.

Rachel frowned when Grace didn't answer and stepped into the bedroom.

"Grace" she called alarmed at the empty bed.

Rachel looked in the closet No Grace but her clothes were missing.

"GRACE" Rachel called while searching the house top to bottom.

Rachel stood in the hallway. "my little girl is gone' she whispered in disbelief.

Rachel tried to get herself together and focus, she needed to notify the police and...Daniel.

picking up the cordless phone she dialed the familiar number it rang once but went straight to voicemail.

"come on Daniel pick up the phone" Rachel muttered.

Rachel called Danny four more times before grabbing her car keys heading out the door.

If Danny wasn't going to answer his phone at least she knew where to find him. Work where else would he be at this time of day.

-H50-H50-H50-

_S & R Auto-Shop & Motorcycle Dealership [a.k.a. Silver Racers Motorcycle Gang Headquarters.]_

The Silver Racers were a prominent motorcycle gang with parts more illegal operations than you can count on your fingers.

Nearly every Cop and Detective in Hawaii have had run ins with the Silver Racers and were itching to put them all behind bars.

The Silver Racers were known for being ruthless, very bold; currently suspected of more than a dozen murders, robberies, grand theft autos and for leaving no 'loose ends' around to talk.

They could sniff out a snitch a mile away which made it extremely difficult for any cop undercover to get close while staying alive.

The Silver Racers are identified by their signature Silver Racing stripes painted on their bikes.

The Silver Racers was started and is run by a pair of brothers Jason and Jonathan Grey.

They work out of a downtown auto shop and motorcycle dealership at night the shop doubles as a chop-shop.

At the moment the brothers were having a considerably nice morning when one of their men Bryan Clark came bursting into their office.

"we got a problem" Bryan gasped out of breath.

Bryan held up his finger in the just a minute signal while he struggled to catch his breath.

His bosses weren't feeling in the patient mood however.

"get on with it already" Johnathan barked.

"well " Bryan started.

"is it that blonde cop again" Jason interjected scowling.

Bryan nodded his head, "Detective Williams left town i checked his apartment".

Jonathan turned to look at his brother, "good he got our warning and is running".

"all the quicker he'll slip up" Jason finished and the brothers grinned wolfishly.

Turning their attention back to Bryan, "trash William's place and get Scotty to help then report back" Jason ordered.

-H50-H50-H50- 

Danny Williams stopped the car at an out of the way closed gas station.

Danny got out of the car and headed for the pay phone, picking it up he dialed a number he hadn't called in a long time.

He knew they couldn't get out of this pineapple infested hellhole through the regular airport too many steps and cameras.

The line rang twice before the caller picked up.

"Danger" Joe answered the phone.

"so you still have that nickname" Danny replied.

Joe nearly dropped the phone, "no way could this really be Danny Williams talking to me" he said.

"so how you been man we haven't talked in ages" Joe said.

"Joe i need your help...I need to get out of Hawaii" Danny replied quietly.

"you got a plan?" Joe asked.

"i can't say it on this line but i hope you remember how your nickname was earned" Danny said.

"meet me at the private charter airport" Joe requested and they hung up the phone.

Danny drove to the airport and Joe got into the car.

"spill it" Joe said.

"I can't tell you details of why I'm in trouble but I need you to get Grace and I out of Hawaii tonight" Danny explained quietly since Grace was still asleep.

"I got a cargo load leaving the base tomorrow I might be able to push it up to tonight" Joe told Danny.

The details of the plan were quickly outlined and planned carefully for no mistakes.

The plan was Joe would be flying his lane out early with Danny pretending to be his co-pilot and Grace would be snuck on board the plane.

Joe would then fly back to Hawaii to keep an eye on Five-0's investigation the disappearances and keep Danny informed.

**End of chapter 2 sorry it's so abrupt the last part didn't turn out as good , please review.**


	3. How To Become A Wanted Man In One Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 it belongs to its respective owners & writers.**

**a/n Thank You To everyone who has either reviewed, followed, favorited or read this story...and for being so patient with the odd updates. **

**Keynote: Master Sergeant Joseph Taylor will be referred to by Joe, Danger Or Joesph but it's still the same guy.**

**Key Note: There is some child endangerment in this chapter[suffocation risk] so if this bothers you please skip that part.**

Chapter 3, How To Become A Wanted Man In One Day

-H50-H50-H50-H50-

_November 11 2013, 8:20 A.M._

_Location: Iolani Palace, Hawaii_

Rachel Edwards entered the building her high heels clicking on the floor as she briskly walked towards the Five-0 offices.

Upon entering the room she noticed Daniel's office was dark so she diverted her course to Steve's office instead.

Pushing the door open Rachel strode in, "Where is Daniel" she demanded.

Steve McGarrett looked up from his pile of paperwork, "Rachel what are you doing here?".

"Where is Danny" she repeated more agitated grabbing the front of the desk leaning into Steve's face.

"Danny should be back from an assignment sometime today, I can tell him to contact you" the former navy seal told her calmly. "No I need to speak with him right now" Rachel insisted hysterical.

Steve grabbed her arm and guided her to a chair, "just calm down, breath in and out, now tell me why you need to see Danny so badly".

"Grace is gone "Rachel blubbered.

"What?1, Like Kidnapped?!" Steve demanded. "I don't know maybe, or she might have run away" Rachel said.

"Ran away" Steve repeated his brow furrowing, "Grace doesn't seem like the type of kid to run away".

"You haven't seen her the last two months she's been acting very different" Rachel explained.

"stay here a minute, ok" Steve told her as he hurried out into the main room where the smart table was.

"Kono, Chin" He yelled pounding on the cousin's office doors causing them to come rushing out.

"What's up boss" Kono asked.

"Grace is missing"

"Kidnapped?"

"Or ran away, but we're treating this like a kidnapping,"

"On it boss," Kono replied her fingers flying across the table as she sent out an Amber Alert for Grace.

"Chin, you and i are heading over to Rachel and Stan's house to look for clues, Kono I want surveillance footage from every airport or bus station and traffic cam in the last 24hrs" Steve instructed.

"also Rachel is here, get whatever info you can from her" he added and Kono nodded.

"What about Danny?" Chin asked as they walked across the parking lot.

"can't reach him probably has his phone off, so we'll swing by there also" Steve explained while unlocking his car.

"But we're going to find Grace, that little girl is his world if anything ever happened to her." Steve Vowed.

"Danny would go off the deep end" Chin summarized and Steve nodded.

-H50-H50-H50-H50-

_November 11 2013 4:00 a.m._

_Location: Hickam Air Force Base, Hawaii_

Master Sergeant Joseph Taylor flashed his I.D badge at the guards in front of the gate. "Morning Joe " one guard called and Joseph nodded in response. Shifting his truck into gear Joseph entered the employee parking lot.

Joe turned to Danny sitting next to him, "Never thought I'd see the day you were wearing a co-pilot's uniform again'.

Danny smirked, "don't get too used to it". Joseph laughed, "Go wake up your kid" he said punching Danny's arm playfully.

"Monkey wake up" Danny said shaking Grace's shoulder. "Why daddy "she whined crossing her arms.

"Grace, baby you got to wake up now" Joe added and Grace's eyes snapped open at his voice.

Grace looked at Danny in confusion she didn't remember this man very well at all and since when was she in a different vehicle.

"its ok monkey, Joe is a friend of mine" Danny assured her. "Is he coming on the trip too?" Grace inquired.

"yeah he's going to fly the plane to where we are going "Danny explained. "can i go back to sleep now" Grace whined.

"No, I need you to listen very carefully Grace, this is extremely important" Danny said. "I'm going to ask you to do something you won't like".

"what is it "She replied carefully. Joe reached under the seat and pulled out a large gray duffel bag big enough to fit a young child inside curled up.

"Grace do you like kitties?" Joe asked and Grace Nodded, "well we want you to pretend to be a kitty and curl in this bag, staying very very quiet, Can you do that?".

Grace looked at her father to see if he was in agreement with this, then she slowly curled herself into the bag.

"Ok Monkey tell us if you can breathe or not" Danny said after Joe had zipped the bag shut.

"It's tricky "Grace answered and Danny unzipped the zipper a bit, "how about now?". "I'm good now" Grace told them.

Danny turned to look at his friend,"i still don't like this part of the plan, putting my only child in a duffel bag".

Joe sighed, "sorry, but the base checks every inch of my cargo except personal duffels". "Let's just get this over with" Danny suggested.

The two men climbed out of the pickup truck, Joe grabbed the duffel stuffed with Grace's & Danny's clothes, While Danny gently picked up the duffel containing his precious seven year old daughter.

-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-

_November 12 2013 4:10 a.m._

_Location: Hickam Air Force Base, Hawaii_

Joseph handed his Identification over to the airman checking pilot's identification before they entered the plane hangar.

It was a hassle to check since it was rare anybody who wasn't supposed to be there got that far onto the base.

The airman checking was also young[fresh from the academy] meaning he was either clueless or by the book. Joe and Danny really hoped it was the first one clueless, much easier to talk there way into the hanger.

"I,D, please" The young airman asked Danny. "actually Frank here doesn't have an i.d. he lost it last weekend and is having a new one made" Joe interjected.

The young airman glanced suspiciously between Danny and Joe, "pilots have to present identification before entering a restricted area" he said sounding like a textbook so much that Danny swore he was going to add the page number it was from too.

"well, I'm a trainee , I'm not flying the plane" Danny added.

The Young airman was now thoroughly stumped this certainly in no way shape or form was listed in the manual book which he had memorized perfectly.

"Can i run this by a commanding officer quick" the young airman said picking up the phone dialing it.

"now" Joe whispered and Danny whipped the phone from the Airman's hands while Joe landed a precise right hook to the young airman's jaw sending him reeling backwards to the floor.

The young airman was thoroughly dazed after having his teeth rattled in his head but not dazed enough to not be able to hit the alarm button.

"S**t" Joe shouted as the alarm began to blare loudly, echoing through the halls mixing with the sound of feet running.

Danny and Joe took off running across the plane hangar to Joe's cargo plane, causing the mechanics nearby to stare at them before realizing these men were the reason the alarms were blaring.

They were half way across the hanger when a brave mechanic lunged for Danny catching the duffel bag's strap.

Danny stumbled a pulled at the strap gripped in the mechanic's hand, "Daddy" Grace whimpered fearfully, loud enough for both the Mechanic and Danny to hear.

A strange expression crossed the mechanic's face before Joe grabbed the man in a headlock pulling a knife to his throat.

"let go of the bag or i will slit your throat" Joe hissed dead serious into the man's ear as the hanger doors burst open guards rushing in.

"stay back" Joe shouted to them, "What the hell are you doing, put the knife down" Dann shouted at his friend. "just get to the plane i know what i'm doing, Danny" Joseph ordered.

Danny reached the plane as the guards began to advance on Joseph, But In a blur of speed his friend pushed the mechanic at the guard and made a run for the cargo plane.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU" The Guard with the megaphone boomed but Joseph ignored him still running.

But Just as the guards had warned they shot at him, a two bullets grazed his arm and he hissed in pain but kept going.

Finally Joe boarded the plane clutching his arm as it bled,"Danny..I...Can't fly...the plane….you have to...damn this hurts".

"WHAT NO!, i CAN'T FLY, BIRDS CAN FLY, TRAINED PILOTS CAN FLY BUT I CANNOT FLY A PLANE "Danny ranted.

"SHUT UP WILLIAMS AND FLY THIS DAMN PLANE, IT'LL COME BACK LIKE KNOWING HOW TO RIDE A BIKE, DO SOMETHING JUST GET US INTO THE AIR BEFORE THE CHANCE IS LOST" Joseph screamed at his best friend.

Danny put his hands on the plane controls and managed to get the cargo plane onto the runway.

"You can do it Williams, now get us in the air" Joe shouted over the roar of the engines.

Taxiing down the end of the runway, Danny lifted the plane into the air. "Yay Danno" Grace cheered now out of the duffel and Joe just smirked he knew Danny would still remember.

"Say does this thing have autopilot?" Danny called.

Joe laughed,"you know me and autopilot don't mix so good". "Yeah i also known you're too stubborn to use it also" Danny replied.

"I am not stubborn, it's an unique choice i made to fly the classic way" Joe said.

"well i always said it would bite you in the a** later" was his reply.

-H50-H50-H50-H50-

_November 11 2013, 8:40 a.m._

_Location: Rachel & Stan's House, Hawaii_

Chin and Steve stood in Grace's bedroom, "Nothing really out of the ordinary, minus the clothes being gone" Steve mused out loud.

"window screen is awful loose though" Chin stated pushing gently on the screen with his hand.

Steve got out the fingerprint kit and dusted for prints on the window ledge, finding two sets of prints one a child's the other was an adult's.

Next he snapped a picture of the prints and sent it straight to Kono to run through the database.

"Rachel and Stan have a security system with motion activated cameras right?" Steve said.

"yeah, you think whoever may have kidnapped Grace is on the camera's tapes" Chin asked.

"either that or we'll find proof that Grace left under her own will" Steve added.

Chin was able to figure out the security code and access the footage on the laptop that stored the video feeds from the system.

"Nobody shows up at anytime last night Grace or anybody else" Chin said confused.

Steve sighed heavily,"which means whoever took Grace knew exactly where the cameras were and stayed out of range".

"It fits, now we really need to get a hold of Danny" Chin said.

-H50-H50-H50-H50-

_November 11 2013, 9:30 a.m._

_Location: Danny's Apartment, Hawaii_

"ok, Danny's apartment is 210" Steve told Chin as they walked down the apartment building hallway passing an old lady with a walker.

Just before reaching Danny's apartment door, Steve held his hand signaling Chin to freeze.

Steve's sharp trained eyes had caught that the door wasn't latched, he knew his friend always latched and locked his door no matter what an old habit from being a Jersey cop.

Slowly pulling their guns out of their holsters they advanced to the door kicking it open and entering with shouts of "Five-0".

Their shouts fell on empty ears for nobody was there but somebody other than Danny had been there recently.

Papers were scattered on the floor, tables and chairs were turned over , cupboard doors were hanging open the place had been ransacked.

"Danny" Steve called through the empty apartment as they cleared each room as empty.

Reaching Danny's bedroom they found a message painted on the wall in what really really hoped was red paint.

"Watch Your Back Detective, We're Coming For You" Chin read off the wall.

"not a very welcoming message to come home too" Steve said.

"so now we have two missing people and a death threat, this day just keeps getting better and better" Steve commented sarcastically.

"it's only 9:45 too Brah" Chin added looking grimly at the threat on the wall.

Just then Steve's phone rang,"McGarrett" he answered it.

"yeah we'll be right there, Kono" Steve said hanging up the phone.

"Kono's got a hit on the prints and video footage" he informed Chin.

**End Of Chapter 3 , Cliffhanger …..sorry and Merry Christmas if i don't post before then.**

**Please tell me what you think and i apologize for Grace being put into a bag.**


End file.
